The Princess of the Exiled
Prologue King Sleet paced anxiously in the ice covered hatchery. The eggs were due to hatch any minute and the queen still wasn't back. The NightWings' attacks had become more brutal and the tables were turning in the small war they were now fighting. "Snowangel, hurry." Sleet stared up at the ceiling in discomfort, his blue eyes following every crack in the cool blue ice. "Now now, Snowangel is a strong dragoness. You shouldn't worry so much about her." An old dragon chuckled as he limped into the room. It was the previous king, King Frost. "She'll pull through, son. I promise, my daughter is not one to give up in the face of challenge." "Frost, I worry about her. She's so erratic and unpredictable. What will she be like as a mother?" Sleet looked at the old king, expecting an answer. Frost smiled, wrinkles lining his face. "My darling Queen Sapphire was just like her, always living a bit more in the future more than in the present." He grinned a bit. "I'm sure she'll be fine." He sighed deeply, reminiscing of his now dead love. Sleet was interrupted by an egg cracking. The largest egg, the darkest blue of all the eggs, split down the side and a dragonet hopped out, toppling into the powdered snow. Frost observed the dragonet for a moment and smiled. "A male. A young prince." King Sleet nuzzled his son. "I'll name you... Ulfur. Prince Ulfur." The dragonet squealed and flapped his tiny blue wings. The second egg cracked with sounds of Plink! Plink! as the egg shards fell off. The pale blue egg split down the center and a young, female dragonet slipped out. "Zingela. Princess Zingela." The king licked his new daughter clean and held her and Ulfur close. The top of the snow-white egg suddenly burst off, startling the two newborns. A small dragonet climbed out just as a massive, blue taloned foot stomped down in front of her. The queen had returned. A new slash rippled across her snout and a burn seared across her left shoulder. "My babies! They've been born! I'll name this one Princess Diamond. She's so beautiful!" Sleet stood up straight. "Darling, there are two others." He said, pointing his tail at Zingela and Ulfur. The queen ignored him completely, turning her gaze to the final egg, a silver egg. The egg cracked and the dragonet crawled out halfway and slumped over, eyes closed. The queen nuzzled the young prince, but he didn't get up. She scooped him up in her talons. He was cold and limp. The king walked up next to her. "Snowangel, darling, he's dead. He must've been a stillborn." Snowangel didn't look at him or show any emotions at all. "At least we have two princesses. They will be my heirs. Who needs that stupid male." She tossed the stillborn dragonet aside and scooped up Diamond and Zingela. "Come now, daughters. Today your training... begins." Chapter One A drop of blood hit the snow as Zingela flung her battle instructor off and lunged at him with a roar. She tackled into him, sending him crashing through a snowbank. The pale blue Icewing got up and shook the snow from his back. "Great job, Princess." he said, clutching his side. His voice was strained and filled with pain. Zingela took a step toward him, her ears folded back. She didn't realize she had hurt him so much. "A-Are you ok, Barattan?" "Fine... Thank you, Princess." he responded, his voice strained and getting softer. "Should I-" Just then, Diamond came crashing through the trees in the courtyard, sending snow in every direction. She lunged at Barattan, her tail held stiff behind her. "Defend yourself!" she roared, no concern for his physical state. Zingela could see the hate in her sister's eyes as she snagged the larger Icewing male by the neck and pressed him into the ground. She could see the red blood flowing from the wounds as her animus sister continued to slash and bite Barattan. "Stop! Now!" Zingela snarled as she charged after her sister, barreling into her side and sending her stumbling back into the snow. A curl of frost escaped Diamond's mouth. "You're really pathetic, Zingela. You can't even kill a commoner." Zingela's sky-blue eyes locked on Diamond's silver eyes. "Being queen isn't about killing, Diamond! It's about being fair and just, about leading your people. That isn't what queens do!" Diamond rolled her eyes, turning away. "You should've just killed him, Zingela." she said as she looked back at her sister, who was helping the wounded Icewing back to his feet. A ferocious snarl filled the air as the ground rattled beneath their feet. Queen Snowangel emerged from the palace, a furious look on her face. Diamond's eyes opened wide as she noticed her muzzle still had blood on it as their mother's gaze snapped in her direction. "What's this?" Snowangel growled, waving a claw at her daughter. Her gaze then drifted to Zingela and Barattan. "What happened here?" Zingela led Barattan to her mother, him leaning on her shoulder. "Diamond nearly killed our battle instructor! She pulled a surprise attack!" the princess snarled, narrowing her eyes at her sister as she mentioned her name. Snowangel's head flicked to face Diamond again. "Well? Is it true?" Diamond looked at her claws. "Yes..." she said softly. Snowangel surged to her feet, her tail arched like a Sandwings. "What? Look me in the eyes when you speak!" she roared, wrinkles forming around her muzzle as she raised her lips in an enraged growl. Diamond stood up in militant pose, head back, chest out, tail straight, and eyes meeting the queen's. "Yes." "Yes, what?" "Yes, Ma'am!" Diamond barked triumphantly, but Zingela could hear the creeping fear in her voice. A small smile suddenly spread across the queen's face. "I'm impressed. You will be a perfect queen one day. So very powerful." She curled her tail underneath Diamond's chin as the white Icewing Princess cringed. "But a surprise attack? Shameful. I would expect more from you, Diamond. You're very powerful. Use it." she said, flicking her tail at Barattan. "Finish the job." Zingela's eyes widened so much, it looked as if they'd pop right out. "N-No, mother. Don't-" "Stand aside, Zingela." she said quickly, a snap in her voice. "Let the future queen have her prey." Zingela's mind rushed as Diamond dropped into a hunting crouch, a smile on her face as she narrowed her eyes at the blue Icewing, who now looked as helpless as a deer being pinned down by a dragon. Her heart skipped a beat as Diamond's crouch turned into a lung as she was in the air, flying at the wounded Barattan. Zingela suddenly realized she was in the air as well, flinging herself at her sister. What am I doing? Her mind was racing faster than caribou on a frozen ice lake. She's an animus! She'll ''kill you!'' Zingela didn't carry the animus gene like her sister did, making her vulnerable. A shriek ripped through the air as the two princesses tumbled to the ground, screeching and slashing at each other. Diamond's head lashed forward, grabbing Zingela's left ear in her teeth. Zingela roared in pain and anger as her sister's teeth ripped right through, taking a chunk with them. She raised her talon, ready to scar the perfect white scales of Princess Diamond, when a talon grabbed her and ripped her off of her sister's stomach. Blood dripped from her ear as Zingela fought to bring herself to her feet again. She looked at her attacker, and it was none other than Queen Snowangel. Her blue eyes burned with fury as she slammed her talon onto Zingela's face, leaving a red welt. "What's wrong with you?!" she yelled. "Get out of my sight! You're sleeping in the cellar tonight!" Zingela held her talon to her face, rubbing the bruise that was now forming. A snarl escaped her throat as she walked slowly to the palace. As she walked, she noticed that blood was trickling from her left eye as well. She reached up, touching her claw to her eye. She hissed, jerking her claws away. Looking at her blue claws, she noticed that they were dripping red blood. She hissed again, looking back at her sister. She was sneering at her. Zingela snarled, her deep blue gums showing above icicle-sharp fangs. I'm going to kill her one day... I swear. She lashed her tail, running toward the palace. "Zingela?" a voice trailed from a hallway as Zingela ran into the palace. She skidded to a stop, whirling around to come face-to-face with her father, King Sleet. "Daddy..." she whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Zingela, what happened? What happened to your ear?" Sleet asked, concern clear in his voice. "Diamond bit into it..." She snarled, not meeting his eyes. "She can't become queen, daddy. She just can't." Chapter Two It was time for the Royal Selection Tournament. Princess Diamond sat perched next to her mother, a flowing white dress with a silver trim draped over her shoulders. She flashed a bright smile and a wink at the suitors in the ring, all of which swooned over her. All but one. One male just rolled his eyes at her. He looked very... unusual compared to the other males. He was dark grey and black with a silver underbelly. A long scar ripped down his neck and onto his chest. Zingela couldn't take her eyes off him. He wasn't a normal Icewing, but neither was she. She had her fair share of traits that made her stand out. Her scales were a darker blue than most Icewings, and her aqua-colored wings seemed to defy the normal color scheme of all Icewing dragons. The Icewing male was staring at her too, his sapphire-blue eyes glittering like stars. A single hoop earring hung from his left ear and three scars scraped across his snout. He never broke eye contact with her. He then mouthed something. "I'm going to win." He then pounded his fist to his chest and pointed at her, mouthing something else that made Zingela's heart flutter. "For you." Ulfur jumped into the arena as the competitors lined up at the starting line. Ulfur turned his head toward the crowd, his silver chains clattering in the cool summer air. He looked back at Snowangel and Sleet as Snowangel nodded at him to begin. He released a burst of frost breath, triggering the crowd to go silent. "We are here today to allow these brave young males to compete for the love of the two princesses, Princess Diamond and Princess Zingela." A hiss of respect came from the crowd. The grey Icewing looked at Zingela again, smiling. Zingela swooned a bit, feeling her snout grow hot as she smiled back. Diamond leaned over to Queen Snowangel. "The grey one must really like me!" she whispered. "I hope he wins. But that blue one is so cute too." she said, pointing to a tall, muscular blue Icewing. "And that silver one." She pointed at a short, lean Icewing male with a blue snout. "Oh, I don't know who I want to win!" Zingela rolled her eyes. Ulfur crouched next to the starting line next to the grey Icewing. "Males, are you ready?" Roars of determination came from the line of males. "Get ready! Set! Go!" he barked, leaping into the air to avoid the crowd of surging males. The fighting challenge was first. It was to prove the males were strong enough to protect the queen. The grey Icewing tackled the largest guard in the arena, pinning him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Within minutes, the first challenge was over. About ten males, including the grey Icewing, stood at the starting line for the second challenge, the obstacle course. Ulfur raised his talon, slamming down into the snow. The dragons rushed forward into the course, some made good time, others didn't, and were disqualified. At the end of the course, the grey male and two others, the blue male and the silver male that Diamond had pointed out, were still in the competition. Zingela's heart dropped. What if he loses? We won't be able to be together. She looked at the grey male again. Please win... Before she knew it, the three males began the race, jumping off the starting line and surging towards the finish line. The silver male ran up next to the grey male, who was in first, and grinned an evil-looking smile at him. He snapped his jaws at the male's legs, making him trip and collapse. Zingela rushed to her feet, nearly ripping her blue and silver dress on the balcony. "No!" The male shook his head and ran after the silver Icewing, passing him up and crossing the finish line first. Cheers erupted from the crowd as they all jumped to their feet, flapping their wings and clawing at the air. Snowangel, Diamond, and Zingela jumped into the arena to meet the winner. Snowangel lifted the male's wing into the air. "I present to you, the future mate of Princess Diamond and king of the Icewings!" she announced to the crowd. Diamond rubbed up against the male, swooning over him. "I'm Princess Diamond. What's your name, handsome?" The male pulled away. "I'm Kifo. And your majesty." he said, turning toward Queen Snowangel. "I'd like to be the mate of Princess Zingela instead." Chapter Three Gasps of surprise and fear swept through the audience. Snowangel towered over Kifo, her blue eyes slicing into him like ice shards. "You what?" Her voice was cool and quiet. Kifo tucked his tail under him. "I want to be Zingela's mate." he said, walking to the blue princess's side. He wasn't much taller than she was. Snowangel stared him right in the face. "Then you can get out of my kingdom." "Mom!" Zingela and Diamond shouted in unison. "If you don't become Diamond's mate, you won't remain in my kingdom. So you can become the future king, or get out." Kifo held back a snarl. "Fine. I'll go." Snowangel's claws tensed. It was obvious she didn't like his choice. "Very well. You may hunt one last time on my territory. If you are sighted on the kingdom's ground after nightfall, you will be hunted yourself. Now, get out." Kifo roared as he turned and ran out of the arena. Zingela took a few steps after him, but a talon clamped down on her dress, holding her back. "You!" Snowangel snarled. "You deprived my perfect daughter of her perfect mate! Kifo would have been a great future king for Diamond!" Zingela couldn't hold her rage back anymore. "Well, what if I'' become queen instead of your perfect ''Diamond!" she roared in a mocking tone. A low growl escaped the queen's throat. "Don't test me, Zingela." Zingela got close to her mother's face. "No! Shut up you fat old hag!" She turned away, curling her tail close. "I could have had a mate... You tramp!" she snarled, lunging at her mother. Snowangel took a step to the side, causing Zingela to crash into the icy ground. She then grabbed her daughter by her neck and pinned her down. "You will never be queen, Zingela! And I never cared about you! I wish you were never born! If Diamond was my only daughter, she'd be queen by now!" She spat in Zingela's face. "I wish you were the stillborn dragonet instead of that male! At least he would be greatful for all I've done for him!" Sleet growled, pushing his mate off of Zingela. "Snowangel, enough! You have no reason to keep abusing our daughter! Leave her alone! Or fight me instead!" Snowangel's eyes narrowed, as if she were sizing him up. "Very well..." Diamond thrusted her muzzle in Zingela's face, causing her to stumble backwards. "This is all your fault! I almost had the perfect mate! If it weren't for you!" "Diamond, enough!" Sleet barked, moving in between his daughters. "None of this is her fault! You and your mother, leave her alone!" Zingela was taken aback. He's defending me... The silver male walked up to Diamond and coiled his tail around her forearm. "Yeah, she's awful, isn't she? I'm Snowdrift, son of one of the kingdom's richest nobles." Diamond gave a flirty smile at Snowdrift, her silver eyes filled with passion. "Hello, Snowdrift." She pulled him away toward the exit. "Come on, let's get out of here before Zingela get's you exiled too." Sleet turned to Zingela. "Ignore her, Zingela. If you ever have any problems, you can come to me." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll help you." Chapter Four Zingela hadn't been the same since Kifo's exile. She had been cold and distant, keeping to herself, only spending time with Sleet and Ulfur, while her sister and Snowdrift continued to mock her right in front of her face. Zingela pulled herself to the balcony of the palace. She looked out over the kingdom as the sun began to set. An image of Kifo flashed in her mind as she hung her head. "After I do this, I'm coming after you, Kifo. I love you." Zingela Turned and re-entered the palace, turning towards a large wooden door. "The throne room. Let's do it!" she whispered. She pushed the door open to see her mother and father sitting on their respective thrones. Snowangel looked at her, a look of disgust on her face. "Oh, it's you." Zingela didn't answer, dropping into a low battle position as she grew closer to the thrones. Snowangel gave a puff of frost breath. "What are you doing?" Zingela's lip curled in anger. "Mother, Queen Snowangel of the Icewings, I challenge you to a royal challenge duel." Snowangel wasted no time, lunging at her daughter without so much as a response. She pinned her down putting her elbow to Zingela's throat. Zingal gasped heavily, throwing her weight onto her mother's chest, forcing her onto her back and pinning her down by her chest. She then inhaled, ready to end the fight. Snowangel roared in her daughter's face, clamping her jaws shut and kicking her in the stomach, leaving several deep scratches that began bleeding profusely. Zingela roared in pain and fury, slashing at her mother's throat, leaving several scratches, none of which went very deep. She reached forward and grabbed her mother's sapphire bead necklace, pulling it off over her head. "You don't deserve this!" she shrieked. Snowangel let loose an burst of frost from her mouth, catching Zingela on her left forearm. She lashed her tail at Zingela, making her fall backwards, landing on her tail. The queen then slashed at her wing, catching the membrane, ripping three thick cuts in her wing. Zingela lashed forward, grabbing one of Snowangel's neck spines in her teeth and snapping it off. She flung it aside and lunged forward again. Snowangel grabbed her jaws in her talons and slammed her head into the nearest wall, leaving a bloody scrape on the back of Zingela's head. "Stop it! Both of you!" Sleet rushed forward and tried to pull Zingela away. Zingela's battle instincts kicked in and she reached over her shoulder, grabbing Sleet's head in her talons. She twisted swiftly, a horrid crack filling the air. Zingela gasped, returning to her senses. She whirled around to face the body of King Sleet. He was dead. Zingela jumped back in shock and sadness. "Dad? Dad, get up!" Snowangel tackled Zingela, forcing her to the ground. "What have you done?!" She raked her claws across Zingela's left eye and throat, leaving several deep scratches. "Get out of my kingdom right now! You killed the king! You're exiled!" Chapter Five Zingela was still in shock. Tears stung her eyes as she looked into her mother's face, now hot with rage. "Get out!" Snowangel yelled again. "Now!" Zingel couldn't respond. She looked at the figure standing next to her mother. It was Diamond, smiling smugly at her, a thick golden necklace clasping her throat. She snorted and a curl of frost curled from her nose. Zingela managed to pull herself to her feet as Snowangel backed off of her slowly. She curled her tail underneath her, her ears folded back as far as they would go. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, traitor?" the seething queen snarled. Zingela looked at Sleet's body again, her mother's necklace still in her talon. "I-I'm sorry..." she managed to choke out. "Sorry won't bring the king back, will it?" Diamond mocked. Zingela's sadness turned to fury one more, but she couldn't move, blood soaking her face. She looked down at her mother's necklace, her talon trembling in anger. With a swift flick of her claws, the silver snowflake pendant hit the ground with a clink. She then slid the necklace on over her own neck, feeling the cool sapphires slip smoothly over her scales. "Take it off..." Queen Snowangel growled. "I'll be back for you, Diamond." Zingela growled, turning and running out of the palace. She charged out of the ice palace, heading south for the Sand Kingdom. Snow flew in several directions as she ran through the kingdom to reach the border. As the snow turned to sand, Zingela stopped, taking one last look at her former home. It was beginning to snow as the sun disappeared over the horizon. She turned her head back in her direction, taking her first step into the cold sand. Footsteps sounded behind her, crunching on the freshly fallen snow. Zingela's head whirled around, afraid Diamond or Snowangel was following her. Her worry subsided as she saw Kinapak, her mother's royal wolf and her three puppies, Kaya, Eska, and Siku. Kinapak looked at Zingela and barked, her silver fur billowing in the breeze. Her dark grey muzzle had snow caked on it. "Kinapak, what are you doing here? Go home." Zingela said, pointing toward the direction of the palace. Kinapak whined, shoving the three pups toward Zingela. She then barked again. Zingela took a few more steps forward. So did Kinapak. Zingela looked at the wolf and her pups and sighed. "Alright. You can come with me." Chapter Six The heat of the desert was brutal, nearly bringing the former princess down. I can't die now. I-I haven't... made it... to the Scorpion Den..." she panted, sinking to her knees. Kinapak pushed against her, whining as her pups cried out. Zingela collapsed, heat waves blurring her vision. It's over... This is it... she thought, her eyes closing. A dark figure appeared in her fading vision, walking toward her. It looked at her with sparkling blue eyes. "Zingela?" it asked. It was then that the blue Icewing lost consciousness. The dark figure looked at her, sorrow and shock in its face. It grabbed her wing and pulled her onto its back, running toward a large stone structure with the four wolves trailing behind it, the Scorpion Den. The figure carried the former princess into the den and into the large stone building in the center of the city. A pale sand-colored Sandwing walked into the room. She had black diamond shapes lining her scales and a green iris in her black eyes. "Kifo? What is that?" she asked. "Senita." the dark grey Icewing panted. "This is Princess Zingela of the Icewings, and she needs our help." Senita didn't respond, looking at him in confusion. Zingela stirred, waking up a little. "W-Where am I?" she muttered. Kifo set her down on the floor of the fortress. "Zingela? Zingela, can you hear me?" He shook her lightly to help bring her back. Senita called down the hallway she had come, and two large Sandwings, crippled with age, emerged. "Mother, father, watch our guest while I get her some water." The male walked up to Zingela, his black barb dragging behind him. He looked at Kifo. "What's wrong with her?" Kifo allowed Zingela to lean her head on his shoulder. "She was lost in the desert and she-" "No..." Zingela rasped, her voice grated and dry. "I was exiled..." The large dragon gave her a look of surprise as the second dragon came up beside him, deep wrinkles in her green-eyed face. "A princess? Exiled? Scorpion, how does that work? Won't the bloodline die out like that?" "I don't know, Spearmint." Scorpion said, sitting next to her. Three deep scars ripped across his face. "Don't worry..." Zingela started up again as Senita came back into the room, a bowl of water in her talon. "They still have their precious Princess Diamond. They don't need me." she said in between laps of water. Senita wrapped several leaves soaked in cactus juice on Zingela's cuts, which had dried blood caked around them. "Don't say that, your highness. Of course they need you." "Well my mother doesn't think so." the blue Icewing said, cringing at the cold bandages. "Well, what about your father?" Spearmint asked. "Didn't he try and stop her?" Zingela shook her head. "He was dead. And I'' killed him..." The room went silent at her answer. "I have nowhere to go, so I better get moving again before they start pursuing me." Zingela said, pulling herself to her feet. Kinapak, Kaya, Eska, and Siku followed her. Kifo stared at her in sorrow as she made her way to the door. He turned to Senita. "Senita, can't she stay here?" Senita thought for a moment, looking unsure. Zingela had stopped and was looking back at Kifo, surprised. "Please, Senita. She has nowhere else to go. She'll die out there on her own." Kifo said. Senita sighed. "Because it's what we stand for here at the Scorpion Den, she can stay." she said as she turned away. "Just make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Her barb, as black as her father's, swished behind her as she left the room. Kifo walked up to Zingela, Scorpion and Spearmint behind him. "We can show you around, Zingela." Zingela smiled at him sheepishly. "If it wouldn't be a problem." Spearmint smiled at her, creases forming around her eyes,now clouded with age. "Of course it wouldn't be a problem, dear. Follow us." she said, walking ahead of the two Icewings with Scorpion following alongside her. Zingela followed them, Kifo next to her. "Who are they? Scorpion and Spearmint?" Kifo's ears pricked at the sound of her voice. "Scorpion is the son of the first leader of the Scorpion Den, Damu. He even named this place after himself. That's why it's called the Scorpion Den. He doesn't lead anymore, though. That's Senita's job." "He seems friendly. But where did he get those scars from?" Zingela asked. Kifo looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling like they always did. "I heard the Nightwing queen, Galaxywatcher, kicked him in the face. But that's kind of an urban legend around here." Zingela cringed. She had seen pictures of Queen Galaxywatcher in scrolls. She was huge. "I imagine a kick from her must have hurt." Kifo shrugged. "Well, no one knows whether that story's true or not. It might not be." Zingela smiled. "What about Spearmint?" "Spearmint was Scorpion's lover from all the way back when he was about our age. She's always kind of helped him rule the Scorpion Den. When he passed the rule on to Senita, their job was over, and now they can do whatever they want." Kifo continued. "Wow." Zingela breathed. "From back when they were our age. They must really love each other." Kifo nodded. "Especially considering they're almost one hundred years old." "One hundred?" Zingela gasped. Kifo nodded. "Well, it's like they say, love is eternal." Zingela fell silent. "Kifo, there's something I've wanted to tell you since I met you." She inhaled sharply. "Kifo, I-" He interrupted her before she could start. "I know." He smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her. Zingela's eyes opened wide. She was stiff as stone. He drew back, still giving her a small smile. "There's a dance tonight in the town center. Will you go with me?" Zingela smiled, holding back tears. "Of course I will, Kifo. I love you." Chapter Seven The desert night was surprisingly cool, a gentle breeze bathing the candle-lit town square. The three moons, two of them full, hung low in the fiery sky. A small band began to play softly in the background. Senita, Scorpion, and Spearmint stepped into the elaborate stone design at the center of town and began to dance slowly. Zingela hurried to the town square, trying not to slip on her light silk dress. She was already late. She burst onto the scene, panting and searching the crowd for Kifo. Kifo stood out on the dance floor, his blue eyes staring into Zingela's. He gestured her forward. Zingela hurried to him, still panting. "Sorry I'm late." "Don't worry about it." he said smoothly, his dark grey scales turned red by the sunset. Suddenly, a song began to play. It had a slow, gentle beat and was mostly played with string instruments. A Jackal's howl pierced the quiet air. Zingela recognized the song immediately, her ears pricking up at the sound of the harp played in the background. "The Jackal and the Hare? Kifo, did you do this?" Kifo gave her a smile. He grabbed her talon and yanked her onto the dance floor. He then sat up on his hind legs, talons held close to his chest. Zingela's heart sank. She had no idea how to dance to the song. And it was rare for the male to ''ever play the hare. She began to swish her tail nervously. "Just move to the sound of the harp." Kifo called after her. "Let it come naturally." Zingela listened, clearing her mind and tuning in on the soft string music. She began to mechanically move, her talons sweeping across the sand, leaving trails behind. In an elegant twist, she dove at Kifo. The grey male caught her in his talons, holding her out. He then let go of her claws and performed a twist of his own, positioning himself close to the ground. Zingela flared out her wings, swinging her tail to the beat of the hunting drum, imagining herself as an Arctic Wolf, just honed in on a lone Caribou. She took an exaggerated step toward Kifo, her wings still up, and he curled his tail into hers. Kifo pulled himself up to full height, standing on his hind legs again. Zingela tackled herself against him, spinning the two of them around and forcing them apart. They then both dove at each other, wings outstretched and heads pointed to the sky as the song drew to an end. An orchestra of applause erupted from the crowd. Zingela jumped, not realizing that she and Kifo were the only ones on the dance floor. Kifo looked at her. "You did well. That was the best performance I've ever seen." Zingela felt her face grow hot as she turned to meet his eyes. They were sparkling as always. The smell of the white desert blossoms filled the air as dragons tossed them onto the dance floor, still cheering. The desert was dyed silver by the moonlight, the sand dunes turning into rolling hills of frost and snow as the dance came to a close. Senita returned to the fortress, Scorpion and Spearmint trailing behind her. Kifo and Zingela did not, however. Kifo had led her out of the Scorpion Den. "So, where are we going again?" Zingela asked. Kifo looked back at her. "It's a surprise. You'll have to wait." he joked. Zingela snorted, rolling her eyes. The moons were positioned high in the sky when Kifo pulled himself to the top of a large sand dune. "Come on. Hurry or we'll miss it." he called after the blue Icewing trailing behind him. Zingela panted as she pulled herself up next to him, flopping to the ground. "I wouldn't have to hurry if you would just wait!" she hissed. Kifo looked up at the sky, as if he were watching for something. He gasped. "Look, it's starting!" he said, pointing at the horizon. Zingela turned her head toward where he was pointing. "Where? I don't see-" She stopped immediately, staring at the sky as wisps of color moved across the horizon. Blues, greens, yellows, and pinks lit up the princess's face as she watched, not a word to say. Suddenly, as if every star began to fly away, sparkling bits of light began to streak across the sky along with the lights. Kifo looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Zingela couldn't take her eyes off of the light show in front of her. "Yeah. Very beautiful." "Zingela?" Kifo called. Zingela could just move her head to look at him. "Hmm?" "Remember what I said? You know, back in the Ice Kingdom? About me wanting to be with you instead of your sister?" Zingela nodded. "Of course I do." Kifo's face began to flush red. "Well, I want it to be something more than just friends." He pulled a white Svalbard Poppy from behind his back in a bushel of Purple Saxifrage. He handed them to her nervously. Zingela looked at the flowers and noticed something shiny on the side of the bouquet, a diamond ring. "Kifo did-" "Zingela, I love you and I want to have you as my mate." he said, still bright red. "Will you marry me?" Chapter Eight Zingela's aqua blue eyes fought to keep back tears. "Kifo, of course I will." she said, clasping her wings around him. A snarl echoed from the snowy ground before them. Zingela whirled around to see Diamond, her white scales mirroring the colors of the aurora above. She had her teeth bared and talons dug into the snow. Her sapphire blue eyes were fixed on Zingela, and they were filled with fury. "Mother told you to never come back!" she growled. Zingela's moment was gone, replace by a new one, an unpleasant one. Zingela bared her teeth at the white princess. "Why don't you make us leave then, lizard breath!" she snarled. Kifo looked at her, a mild look of fear in his eyes. "Zingela, don't-" "Very well!" Diamond roared as she lunged at her sister, her dagger-like claws at full extent. She slammed into Zingela, forcing the larger princess to the ground. A growl ripped from Zingela's throat as she slashed at Diamond's snout. Diamond reached out, grabbing Zingela's throat and squeezing hard. Kifo roared as he surged forward. "Get your talons off my mate!" he yelled, whipping his tail at her head, cracking it along her jaw. A few drops of blood speckled the sand as Diamond fell back, clutching her nose and mouth, blood trickling from a small gash. In the silence, the only sound was the dripping of the blood and Diamond's quiet groans of pain. Her furious eyes locked with the two Icewings on the cold sand dune. She growled, revealing a bloody nose and missing tooth. "I'll make you pay with your lives if you ever come back." she hissed sharply as she turned and ran back toward the Ice Kingdom. By this time, the aurora had disappeared and it had begun to snow lightly, a few white clumps dropping from the sky every so often. Zingela looked at the small puddle of blood, now absorbed by the sand, and picked up the tooth. She hooked it on to where her mother's snowflake pendant used to be on the blue-beaded necklace. A few flecks of wet blood still sat on the glistening white fang. She turned to look at Kifo. "Come on. Let's go back to the Scorpion Den." Chapter Nine The trip back to the Scorpion Den was tense and quiet, neither dragon daring to speak. Kifo finally broke the silence. "What's her problem? What did you ever do to her?" he asked, staring at the blue blood splattered on Zingela's and his own claws. Zingela puffed a burst of ice crystals out of her nose, cooling the air around her as the icy white cloud dissipated. "I've done nothing." she hissed, showing teeth as sharp as icicles between her scarred lip. Kifo looked stunned, turning his attention back to his claws, the sand clumping onto the blood as he walked. "Well, are you hurt?" Zingela stopped for a moment, observing herself. She spotted small, shallow cut on the underside of her tail, coagulated blue splotches around it. She looked back at her mate. "Nothing deep enough to scar." The stone walls of the Scorpion Den appeared over the sand dunes, turned pale silver by the moonlight. Senita was sitting near the entrance. The Outclaw leader flicked her tail irritably. "Where have you been? We thought Queen Cheetah had caught you!" Kifo ran up to her, seeing the worried look on her face. "Senita, what's wrong?" he asked. Zingela followed after him, Senita's expression sending a wave of cold through her. As she got closer, she realized the young Sandwing was crying, sparkling tears dripping from her chin as her dark green eyes were hazed over. Senita's eyes didn't meet Kifo's as he spoke to her. "Kifo, my father- he's..." she stopped, another surge of crying more violent than the last came over her. Kifo wrapped his wings around her, lifting her head with his talon to meet his eyes. "Senita, please tell us." Senita grabbed Kifo's talon. "My father- he's dying!" Zingela's and Kifo's eyes simultaneously shot open, widening to the size of saucers. Kifo shot Zingela a look she could only describe as pure agony. He released Senita's face and darted into the city. Zingela and Senita ran after him, kicking up clouds of sand behind them. They nearly lost him several times in the winding streets and narrow alleyways of the city. He stopped in a small stone building, beginning to cave with age. Zingela put on a burst of speed, accelerating past Senita and entering the grey stone building. She skidded to a stop, several stones spraying from under her claws. Kifo stood, frozen like a statue, staring down at Scorpion, who was nearly dead. The old Sandwing let out a few wheezing breaths, his eyes opening a crack to look at Spearmint. He smiled slightly. "At least I could live long enough to see your face one last time, my love..." he whispered. Spearmint panted frantically, her wings shaking. She nuzzled him gently, her pine green eyes clouded over with cataracts. "Don't say that. You'll make it. I know you will. Please don't leave me yet." Senita put her talon on her mother's shoulder, pulling her back. "Mother," she sighed. "he's already gone..." Zingela slowly walked up to Kifo. His eyes were locked on the ground. She pressed herself against him. She sighed, staring at a tiny black beetle scuttling through the cold sand. "I'm so sorry, Kifo." Kifo loosened up a bit. "It's fine. There wasn't anything we would have been able to do." He pulled himself to his feet, his wings drooping. "I guess we have to arrange a funeral service." Spearmint nodded, her green eyes not meeting his. She walked out of the building without saying a word. Chapter Ten It was sunrise, the next day. The golden-orange sky burned over the shadowy sand dunes, heat waves already forming. All the residents of the Scorpion Den had gathered just outside the gate, hanging their heads in mourning. Spearmint, Senita, Kifo, and Zingela were lined up at the front of the group. Spearmint held a large gold plated jar. She lifted her head to the sky, her eyes studying the light pink clouds along the horizon. Without looking at the dragons behind her, she began to speak. "Today, we lose a great hero, a dragon who made so many lives better. Today, we lost a savior, a leader, a father... and a lover. And now, we make his final wish come true." The crowd of dragons behind her lit several small candles ablaze, placing them in white paper lanterns, creating a sea of flickering glows. Spearmint mumbled something to herself that Zingela could not hear before removing the top of the jar. She looked down at the ash inside the container. "Take care, my love. I know I'll see you again." she whispered before tossing the grey dust into the wind. The dragons released the lanterns, allowing them to drift into the gentle breeze with the ashes. The swirling ash danced in between the lanterns as the breeze carried them both away over the horizon. As dragons filed back into the city, Senita and Spearmint stayed. Kifo and Zingela stood next to the two Sandwings, remaining quiet as they watched the last of the lanterns disappeared. Senita began to softly hum a tune, alternating from high notes to low notes very slowly. Spearmint noticed and began to sing along to the tune. "Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba. Sithi uhm ingonyama. Ingonyama. Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba. Sithi uhhmm ingonyama. Ingonyama. Siyo nqoba. Ingonyama. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala..." Zingela leaned over to Kifo. "What's she saying?" she whispered. Kifo looked over his shoulder at her. "She's singing in Zulu. She's saying; Here comes a lion, father. Oh yes, it's a lion. A lion. A new lion, father. We say hello, lion. We're going to conquer. A lion and a leopard come to this open place." He paused as Spearmint's singing faded. He gave her a worried look. "She sat vigil all night. She's far too old to keep this up." He pulled Zingela with his wing back toward the city, followed by Senita, as Spearmint continued to watch the rising sun. The splitting howls of a pack of Side-Striped Jackals appeared over a sand dune, their dark silhouettes sending long shadows across the sand. A pale sandy gold Sandwing so pale he was nearly white ran up to Senita. Zingela could see an x-shaped scar slashed over his eye. It was dull, likely old enough that the young male didn't even remember where it came from. His jet-black eyes permeated Senita's. "I heard what happened to Scorpion. He was a great dragon. I'm sorry for your loss." Senita stared at the collar of roses around his neck, several tiny white flowers peeking from in between the thorns. "It's nothing. I'll be fine, Kipekee." she said as she attempted to push past him. He put out his wing, its milky white membrane blocking her path. He pulled a rose from his neckband and tucked it behind her ear. "You shouldn't cry. You're so much more beautiful without tears staining your face." he said, a dusting of pink scattering across his snout. Senita's ears perked up. Her eyes brightened as she straightened herself up. Kipekee smiled slightly. He gestured for her to follow him, pointing a wing down a city street. Senita gave a half-smile, trotting after him. Zingela and Kifo watched them as the pale Sandwing led Senita away. Zingela leaned her head on Kifo's shoulder, looking down at the ring on her claw. I wish that could be us. Chapter Eleven It had been nearly ten years since Zingela had arrived in the Scorpion Den. The small, lean young dragon she once was had now matured into a powerful, well-muscled adult Icewing. Kifo had changed as well. His scales had darkened, becoming a handsome shade of dark grey. He grew tall, lean, and witty, with a charming smile. And now they were united as one. Two small eggs sat in a nest, the two proud parents sitting along the side. Senita and Kipekee, who were now mates and parents themselves, sat nearby and watched as the two pale eggs began to crack. Her three dragonets peeked out from behind her. Her oldest daughter, Marozi, slowly crawled up to the eggs, her tail arched in a fearful manner. She looked up at Zingela with seafoam-green eyes. Her spotted scales added to her unique appearance. "When can they play with us, Miss Zingela?" she asked in her quiet, high-pitched voice. "Yeah, when can they?" Miniti asked. She had been named after Spearmint, who had died the night after Scorpion's death. Her deep green eyes and sandy colored scales gave the impression that Spearmint had never left them at all. "We've never seen a baby Icewing before." she said as she walked up to Zingela and Kifo. Senita's youngest daughter, Ira, hid behind Miniti as she walked up to the nest. She put her talons on the side of the nest, looking at the dragonets moving under the shells. Gasps filled the fortress as a tiny pale blue tail appeared out of the shell. The dragonet tumbled out moments later, flopping down at Ira's feet, earning a fearful squeal. Zingela lowered herself to pick up the dragonet, scooping it into her arms. The pale dragonet looked up at its mother, shining silver eyes as big as saucers and staring curiously. Zingela nuzzled the dragonet. "A little girl." Kifo looked on proudly, rubbing against his mate. "She looks just like you, love. What will we name her?" Zingela looked down at the dragonet as she swatted at her mother's snout. "I like Translucence. It fits her well, don't you think?" Kifo smiled. "It's a wonderful name." Ira's soft voice interrupted the happy silence. "Hello there little dragonet." Senita gasped softly. "Oh, would you look at that." she said softly. Ira had a tiny grey dragonet resting on her talons, its icy blue eyes looking up at her. "What's his name, Miss Zingela?" Zingela looked at Kifo. "Go ahead." she whispered. "Pick a name." Kifo looked down at his son, his eyes studying the dragonet intently. "What do you think of Whiplash?" Zingela smiled as the tiny dragonet stumbled toward her on shaky legs. "I think that name is perfect." she said as she picked him up and set him down with his sister. Senita looked at them over Zingela's shoulder. "They're beautiful, Zingela. You must be so proud." She nodded as the three Sandwing dragonets walked up to peer over Zingela's arms. Marozi held her talon out to them, the dragonets swatting at her golden claws. She turned to face Senita. "When will we be able to play with them, Mama?" Senita chuckled. "Not for a while, Marozi. They're too small. But soon, they'll grow and be able to play." Miniti giggled. "I think Whiplash is cute." Marozi sneered at her sister. "No way! Translucence is cuter." Whiplash lifted himself to look at Ira, her pale scales sending tiny beams of light across the floor. He put his talon on hers and squeaked at her, blabbering something in his unintelligible baby talk. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)